


Lies, No Matter How Sweet, Are Still Lies

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Broken Circle, Gen, Shapeshifting, Temptation, Trapped in the Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageYet another prompt taking place during Broken Circle with Sevarra Amell. The demon holding her captive is quite determined to keep her as its prisoner. But it makes a critical error: Warden Amell is nothing if not stubborn. This is how she broke out of her personalized Fade prison.





	Lies, No Matter How Sweet, Are Still Lies

**Prompt 3:** The Sloth Demon that tried to trap your Warden in Broken Circle, didn't use Duncan, but used a more personalized encounter to imprison you.

 

 

_This… this doesn ’t feel right._

 

She sat up in her bed. Her own bed, in her own quarters, with her bookshelves holding the start of her own book collection. When did her quarters get a window? She stood up and stretched lazily and gazed at the scene down below. A double handful of young apprentices were running and playing, watched over by a trio of templars who were chatting among themselves. She smiled. Apparently, Greagoir had lifted the ban on outside play for the youngsters.

 

She found herself singing while having the washroom all to herself. A small vial of lilac-scented bath oil sat on a nearby table next to a small pile of towels and a fresh cake of soap. The bath water was still hot. She enjoyed herself, soaking until the water finally grew cold. A fresh set of robes and slippers later, she was ready to face the day. She was halfway to the library that the apprentices were forbidden from using when a familiar voice found her.

 

“There you are!” She could hear the smile in that honeyed voice. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

She turned to see who it was and couldn’t help the smile on her face that bloomed to match the one he wore. She didn’t mind that he took a moment to look her up and down, they were alone.

 

_Wait, how do I know that we’re alone?_

 

“Green is very becoming on you, Enchanter Amell,” he grinned.

 

_I don’t recall being promoted. I’ve been Harrowed for less than half a year._

 

He held a hand out and she took it. He spun her around before pulling her close and stealing a kiss. He tasted a bit like honey with a hint of lyrium. It left her tongue feeling as if it had been given a small electric shock.

 

“And you are very bold today, Ser Rutherford,” she purred up at him.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” he said as they made a turn in the hallway, several doors before the library. He opened the door, revealing one of their rotating haunts they used in their quest for what little privacy could be had in the Circle. He nodded for her to go in first, then closed it firmly behind him.

 

“And what have you been thinking about?” she asked, settling herself upon one of the conveniently present massive cushions.

 

He claimed the other cushion, his armor making soft clinking and clanking sounds as he got comfortable. “The future, mostly.”

 

“What of it? Were you wanting me to do that hot oil treatment for your hair again next week? I thought it turned out rather nice,” she winked at him.

 

He chuckled and ran a hand through his golden curls. “Now you’re just distracting me, m’lady. I… I meant a future for you and me. For us both.”

 

She pulled her knees under her chin. “That’s really not up to me, love. You know that. I go wherever the Circle demands I go. I have no say in the matter. Isn’t it the same for Templars and the Order?”

 

“You know how I feel about you… at least, I hope you do. This may sound mad, but just hear me out, please.”

 

She sat up, giving her undivided attention.

 

“The Circle and the Order, they won’t let us be together openly. I’m tired of hiding.”

 

 _Ah. So he wants his freedom? Fair enough. It was nice while it lasted_ , she thought with a frown she was unable to suppress.

 

“I… see. I make no claims upon you, Cullen. Do not worry, I will not tell anyone of this… thing we had,” she said as she rose, starting for the door.

 

“What?! No, no, no! Wait! That’s not what I mean!” he rose and caught her wrist just before she could grab the doorknob.

 

“Then what do you mean?”

 

“I… I want you. I want us. Together. No more hiding. It’s torture being near you and having to look around before I can even hold the hand of the woman I love!”

 

“We’re in a Circle. We can’t have that, not here. Not unless the Divine suddenly loses her mind and changes the rules. Even then, I doubt the Grand Clerics would let that stand for long.”

 

“What if we left?” he asked.

 

She looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. “I can’t exactly leave if you mean what I think you do.”

 

“They wouldn’t suspect a healer going out on an assignment with a bodyguard. Nothing out of the ordinary there. We could make like we’re going to one of the harder to reach villages and well… people do get lost in the mountains sometimes. From there, we could go nearly anywhere. We could find someplace far from here, get married, have our own life.”

 

“Get.. what? But… I’m a mage. We’re forbidden from...”

 

“Well, I certainly won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret, yes?” he grinned.

 

The next thing she knew, it was late afternoon and they were on the ferry heading for the little village that sat on the shore across from the tower.

 

_Weren’t we just in a hiding spot in the tower? Where are we going? The Knight-Commander usually makes every request for healing wait a minimum of two days because he’s obstinate and loathe to let mages out of his supervision._

 

They reached the dock. Cullen bounced out of the boat first and offered her a hand up once he had his footing. Bewildered, she accepted and was pulled on to the sturdy wooden planks. Trying to focus in on anything in particular around her other than people was difficult, the scenery looked blurry. She blinked repeatedly to clear any potential film over her eyes, but it did not help.

 

“Maker watch over you two!” Kester called out to the pair. “I hope you make it to Edgehall in time to help the Arl’s cousin’s wife deliver her baby!”

 

They quickly made for the road heading west out of the village. Her head ached the longer they walked. For some reason, it felt like something was trying to force her to feel certain emotions. Something wanted her to feel happy, giddy, excited. _You’ll be able to marry in a little Chantry somewhere in Orlais!,_ the unknown entity in her mind happily burbled. _You’ll have little curly-haired babies running around the house in no time!_

 

She sank to her knees as she cried out in pain. She felt like someone was in her head, trying to smother what she was really thinking, really feeling. Part of her felt like she was trying to squirm out of ropes tied around her.

 

_What sort of idiot expects mere rope to keep a mage restrained?_

 

_Burn the rope._

 

“Oh not this again,” Cullen sighed. “Love, look at me. Just breathe through it, it’ll pass. You’re fine.”

 

_D on’t look. Don’t you dare look into his eyes, you’ll get caught again!_

 

She kept her eyes locked on the ground. It felt very important to do so. Why, she didn’t know, but it was of the utmost importance.

 

_Don’t look at him. Looking at him will let it tie you down again. BURN THE ROPE._

 

“I said look at me! Sevvy! Look at me when I speak!” he growled.

 

_That’s not Cullen. He never raises his voice at mages because he wants them to stay calm around him. He never called me ‘Sevvy,’ either. Only Jowan and Anders called me Sevvy._

 

“No.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“No. I don’t know who you are, but there’s no way by Andraste’s burning knickers or the Maker’s shiny brass cutlery that you’re Ser Rutherford. Cullen would never--” she cried out in pain, feeling squeezed and smothered again. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued. “He would never talk to me like you just did.”

 

His laughter deepened and became inhuman. Whatever it was had given up wearing its Cullen costume, from the sound of it.

 

“Clever girl. You slipped out from the tiniest gap in the story I was weaving for you. Again. Bravo. Now be a good little lass and come back. Playtime is over. I’ll do an even better job this time.”

 

She opened her eyes. What stood before her wasn’t Cullen, a templar, a man, or even a person. It looked more like a skeleton with scraps of body tissue holding it together, draped in the remains of what may have once been a robe. _Why do I remember seeing this thing before?_

 

“No. You seem to forget what I am, demon. You aren’t the only one who can bend things to their will!”

 

Claws erupted from her fingers and toes. Thick, dark fur burst from her skin while her form enlarged and then hunched over. She could feel her mouth and jaw shift into a maw filled with sharp jagged teeth. A massive and very irate bear stood in the place where a diminutive woman had been seconds before. The bear swung a paw at the demon with a roar, knocking the fiend from its feet.

 

Memories of her previous escape attempts came flooding back as she pressed the attack. _Three times._ She’d almost gotten free three times before this! The demon tried to crawl away, but she roared and knocked it to the ground again. Claws and fangs ripped and tore at her enemy’s form, making it howl in anguish. Once her tormentor was on its back, she bit down hard on its neck and shook it side to side with as much force as her fury could muster until finally the demon’s skull-like head rolled away, severed from its body. She dropped the remains and sat down, panting. In a burst of light, the bear was gone and the woman took its place. Whatever the demon was before, it was dead now. She closed her eyes and began sobbing.

 

_Sodding demon. Sodding fucking piece of filth! Crawled into my thoughts. Tempted me with the one thing I wanted more than anything else…_

 

Once she could find no more tears, she stood up and found herself in a different place, a place that was dotted with the ruins of stone buildings. Another voice came from behind.

 

“Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you a demon?”

 

She turned around and saw a man in ordinary Circle mage robes. Pale skin, dark shaggy hair, and eyes that looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He was familiar…

 

“N-Niall?”


End file.
